


Fireflies

by XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece Prompts [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Aika wakes up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom but also finds something that she can’t wait until morning to share with the rest of the crew.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

 Nighttime on the  _Thousand Sunny_. The Straw Hat Pirates have gone to bed about 3 hours ago. Zoro was up in the Crow’s Nest on watch duty with Robin sleeping in the Crow’s Nest. She didn’t mind the lights being on or the sound of Zoro lifting weights, of course. In fact, the noise actually lulled her to sleep and gave her a sense of security.  
  
 The rest of the Straw Hats just snored the night away.  
  
 In one particular bedroom, Monkey D. Aika lie sleeping in her bed, holding her favorite plush toy, Timber, while Kumi lied beside her in her little doghouse, the puppy’s legs twitching in a galloping motion in her sleep, probably dreaming of chasing rabbits on the plains of Wano.  
  
All of a sudden, Aika felt a familiar tingly sensation, causing her to shiver a bit before she sat up and go out of bed with only one thing on her mind.  
  
 “Bathroom…” she muttered, dragging Timber along the floor as she walked out of her bedroom, passed Luffy and Nami’s room, went up the stairs to Zoro and Robin’s room, out the door, and across the decks before she reached one of the toilets. Once inside, she let nature take care of the rest. After 10 seconds, she washed her hands and came out, but as she was heading back to her room, but as she did, she spotted something above her: a strange, greenish-yellow glow. At first, she didn’t know what it might be, but then she gasped, a bit startled, when it suddenly floated down towards her, making a tiny buzzing sound. As it grew closer, Aika crossed her eyes as it landed on the very tip of her cute little nose…for she saw that it was a tiny little firefly, its abdomen glowing brightly.  
  
 “Wow…!” Aika whispered, but then as she looked up again, she gasped as more glowing lights appeared. The girl’s eyes went wide and she smiled broadly in awe…but then, a thought suddenly occurred to her.  
  
 “I have to show everybody…!”  
 **  
***Short timeskip brought to you by Gowther reading (Seven Deadly Sings reference)*****  
  
 “Unh…meat…!” Luffy snored as he lied in bed with Nami lying next to him, her ears plugged up, once again. Luffy was surprisingly exhausted from the events of the day. It seemed that even someone of boundless energy such as him could not keep up with Aika.  
  
 A blessing in disguise, the Straw Hats called it.  
  
 As Luffy and Nami slept…the latter could somehow the pattering of little paws, causing the navigator to awaken.  
  
 “Oh, no,” Nami muttered. “Luffy. Incoming.”  
  
 “Say wha…?” Luffy mumbled, having not fully awoken, when suddenly…  
  
 “WAKE UP!!!” Aika shouted as she leaped onto the bed in her Wolf Form.  
  
 “OOF!!!” Luffy cried, for his younger half-sister had landed right on his bare back. “Ohh…Aika…!”  
  
 “Come outside!” Aika urged. “Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!!”  
  
 “Aika, it’s the middle of the night, sweetie,” Nami said.  
  
 “Can’t it wait until morning, Sis?” Luffy asked.  
  
 “It won’t be here in the morning!” Aika rebuked. “C’mon! Hurry! Get outta bed!”  
  
 “Ugh…” Luffy groaned as he sat up. “Okay, okay, I’m up, I’m up.”  
  
 “Yay!” Aika cheered as she ran out.  
  
 “Jeez, this kid…” Luffy muttered as he got up, putting on his pants (he had his boxers on as well). “Now I know how Ace and Sabo must’ve felt when they were growing up.”  
  
 “We better go see what Aika wants,” Nami said as she got out of bed, too.  
 **  
***Scene change brought to you by Tsumugi Inuzuka (Sweetness and Lightning reference)*****  
  
 In the Men’s Quarters, the boys were all snoring up a storm.  
  
 “Ohh, so you want my autograph, huh?” Usopp asked, cackling in his sleep, but then, Aika came rushing, jumping on his head. “OOF!!”  
  
 “Wake up, you guys!!” Aika called, causing everybody to wake up.  
  
 “What in the world?!” Sanji questioned.  
  
 “Good heavens, what is going on?!” Brook asked.  
 _  
“Huh?”_ Blizzard muttered, lying in his bed.  
  
 “Guys, come outside!” Aika said. “Hurry up!!”  
  
 “Aika, get off my head…!” Usopp groaned.  
  
 “Aika, do you know what time it is?” Chopper asked. “It’s the middle of the night, y’know.”  
  
 “But I gotta show you guys something!” Aika said.  
  
 “Can’t it wait until morning, kiddo?” asked Franky, scratching his head.  
  
 “No! C’mon!” replied the younger D. Carrier before she ran out the door, causing the boys to groan.  
  
 “Now we know she’s Luffy’s sister,” Sanji grumbled as he got out of bed.  
  
 Before long, everyone came outside, even Zoro and Robin, the latter having woken up from Aika’s shouting.  
  
 “All right, Aika,” Luffy said. “What’s so important that you…had to…whoa…!”  
  
 That’s when he saw them: the glowing swarm of fireflies, some darting around and others just gently floating by in the air.  
  
 “Oh…my…gosh…!” Nami whispered in awe.  
  
 “Look at all these fireflies!” Usopp exclaimed. “They’re all over the place!”  
  
 “Magnificent,” Robin smiled, holding out her hand as one landed on her fingertips.  
  
 “I can see why you had to wake us up, Aika,” Sanji noted.  
  
 “Yeah!” Franky added. “It’s not every day you see fireflies! Especially this many!”  
  
 “Yohohohohoho!” Brook chortled. “Indeed!”  
  
  **Yip-yip! Yip!!** Kumi barked as she chased after the luminous insects, snapping her little jaws at them and trying to catch as many as possible.  
  
 “They’re beautiful!” Chopper exclaimed, sitting on Blizzard’s head.  
  
 As the group marveled at the bugs, Luffy suddenly whooping and hollering as he started chasing after the fireflies, and not long after, Aika and Kumi joined in. Even Usopp couldn’t resist getting his bug tackle and chasing them around, trying to catch as many as he could. Of course, he would release them soon after.  
  
Some of the fireflies even came around the girls’ necks, forming what looked like necklaces. Luffy couldn’t help but get lost in Nami’s eyes as the fireflies seemed to add a bit of an extra shine to them. Robin leaned on Zoro’s shoulder as they gazed up at the little light show were putting on for them.  
  
 “Oh! Look!” Brook said as he pointed at the fireflies, which began to form many different shapes: a flower, a wolf’s head…  
 _  
“Oh, wow!”_  Blizzard exclaimed, wagging his tail.  _“Look at that, it’s me!”  
_  
 …a star, a butterfly, and finally, the Straw Hats’ Jolly Roger.  
  
 “Oh, cool!!” Luffy said, his eyes sparkling.  
  
 Aika, now human again, giggled as she skipped and twirling around, the fireflies seeming to spin with her, but then, she soon lost her balance and fell back, but luckily, her brother was there to catch her.  
  
 “Whoa!” Luffy said. “Take it easy, there!”  
  
 “Shishishi!” Aika giggled as Luffy picked her up, watching the fireflies with the rest of the Straw Hats.  
  
 “Thank you for showing us the fireflies, Aika,” Nami said, petting her adopted little sister on the head. “I can see now why you didn’t want us to miss it.”  
  
 “Mm!” Aika nodded.  
  
 Before too long, the fireflies had begun to disperse, flying off to parts unknown.  
  
 “Aww,” Aika complained. “Where are they going?”  
 __  
“They might be going to bed, Aika,” Blizzard said.  
  
 “Just like you should be,” Robin said.  
  
 “Aww, but I’m not…” Aika began, but then she felt her eyelids grow heavy. “I’m not…” She then let out a big yawn before her head fell against Luffy’s shoulder. Not long after, Kumi yawned as she sat at Nami’s feet, blinking sleepily as the navigator gathered the puppy in her arms.  
  
 “Typical,” Zoro smirked. “She talks big, but her body betrays her in the end.”  
  
 “As usual for a little kid like her,” Usopp added.  
  
 “Well, I don’t know about you guys,” Franky began, “but I’m going back to bed.”  
  
 “Me, too,” Sanji said, “not that I don’t mind Aika showing us those little bugs.”  
  
 “That was truly beautiful,” Robin added.  
  
 “Nami and I are gonna tuck the little scamps in bed,” Luffy said as he headed for Aika’s room with Nami following behind, carrying Kumi. Soon, Luffy put Aika into bed, tucking her under the covers while Nami put Kumi in her doghouse.  
  
 “Goodnight, Aika,” Luffy whispered, kissing Aika on the forehead.  
  
 “I love you, Big Brother…” Aika murmured, causing Luffy to grin and chuckle as he placed Timber in his half-sister’s arms. Then, he turned and left with Nami, who looked at him lovingly before she gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed to their room. Not long after, Luffy quietly began to close the door, leaving it open just a crack…wide enough for a tiny familiar glow to come floating in. The firefly landed on Aika’s nightstand, its soft light momentarily causing the child to open one tawny brown eye at it before she giggled and closed it again, casting off into slumber once more…  
 **  
THE END**


End file.
